Aircraft is an important vehicle. A lots of passengers travel by flying everyday. Therefore, the safety of flight must be ensured. When a component of the aircraft fails, the aircraft must be grounded and maintained until problems are resolved. Thus, it is possible that the aircraft is delayed and even grounded once a component of the aircraft fails.
At present, maintenance of the aircraft mainly is post-processing or performed on a fixed schedule. As mentioned above, post-processing is hard to avoid delay and grounding of the aircraft, since maintenance of some parts of the aircraft is a time-consuming process. Sometimes, there are no spare parts in the airport for replacing due to high price or using up thereof, which will directly cause grounding of the aircraft. Maintaining on a fixed schedule means a certain component of the aircraft is maintained or replaced after a fixed time, which can avoid delay or grounding of the aircraft to some extent, however, its cost is too high. In particular to some expensive parts, their performance may be well when they are replaced, which is huge waste. Furthermore, under some special circumstances, some components of the aircraft may decline quickly. And in this case, maintenance according to a fixed schedule cannot avoid the delay and grounding of the aircraft completely.